The Definition of Word Meaning
by Devildelivery
Summary: It started when Dino asked Hibari "to go out" with him. "Fine. Where?" Hibari said so. Tsuna wasn't sure if he should congratulate them or not. (1827)
1. Chapter 1

**The Definition of Word Meaning**

**Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! is not mine. Thanks to Amano Akira sensei that I have another series to fangirl again.**

**""""""""""""**

It was a nice, bright day when…

"Kyoya! Would you like to go out with me?" Dino Cavallone asked in a happy manner of his, looking at the younger boy in expectation and hope.

The chairman of Namimori's Disciplinary Committee raised an eyebrow, simply said, "Fine. Where?" and calmly took out his tonfas.

A few day later, Reborn called Tsuna to hurry back home because there's a visitor waiting. Tsuna, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto, did as told. They didn't know the reason, but figured that it must be important.

"What if it's someone from the mafia again?" Actually, Tsuna was worried about what the visitor would bring with him. Looking back, none of them had been good. Ever.

"Please don't worried, Juudaime! If he brings trouble, I'd gladly blow him up!" To assure his boss, Gokudera displayed his stack of new dynamites, while Yamamoto openly laughed out loud.

"Come on, it's probably nothing big. Sasagawa sempai isn't called, is he?"

"Reborn san did the right thing when he didn't call that idiot. He wouldn't understand anything anyway." He gumbled, earning a laugh from Yamamoto again.

"Don't be like that, Gokudera. Sempai is dependable, you know."

"Che." The silver haired man snorted, like he knew the fact but just didn't want to believe it. But Tsuna thought it over. Like Yamamoto said, if it's something dangerous, Reborn would have told him to gather his guardians. He couldn't help but sighed in little relief.

…or not. Because it's Reborn. And anything including his tutor wasn't impossible. Maybe he should prepare himself….

It seemed like a better judgment, too.

"Yo, Tsuna!" a marry voice greeted him. "Oh, you guys come too?"

"Dino san!"

It had been a while since he had last seen the head of Cavallone Famiglia. Now there he was, in his room sipping tea his mother made, all smiling, with many visible bruises all over. The most obvious one would be a black and blue mark under a large bandage that covered half of his face.

Perhaps Tsuna didn't call out his name in greeting. It was out of wonder, surprise and fright.

"Hey, how are you doing?" the older man asked, rubbing the brunette's hair, unaware of how Gokudera was ready to blow his hand off if not for Yamamoto holding him back.

"That should be my question, Dino san! What happened!?"

Before Dino could say anything though, Reborn spoke. "That's why we wanted you home earlier, Dame Tsuna. He wants to tell you something. I thought it'd be faster if he tells you face to face."

"What is it? It's not something mafia-related, is it?"

Dino couldn't help but laughed at his worried face. After what the brunette had been through and he still…just like Tsuna. He rubbed his head affectionately.

"Well, just a little. But it's not that bad, though."

"Oi, Bucking Horse, what did you call us here for? Just say it already!" Gokudera yelled at the blonde.

"oh, right." He coughed once. More likely to gather himself. The three younger boys were waiting…anxiously, irritably, and amusingly…which could be seen clearly on their faces. "I got these bruises when I asked Kyoya to go out with me."

Silence took place for a moment. Then…

"What the…!"

"Di, Di, Dino san! Really!?"

"Ha ha ha. That sounds like Hibari, don't you think?"

**To Be Continued...**

**I want to make it long, but it seems that my writing style has changed. So, maybe short chapter is better for me right now. I feel like this is not quite a story-telling, though. I might come back to edit it.**

**And in case I haven't mentioned before. I'm a huge 1827 fan. Repeat, 1827 fan. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Definition of Word Meaning**

**Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! is not mine. Thanks to Amano Akira sensei that I have another series to fangirl again.**

**"""""""""""""""**

"…so that's how it is." Dino concluded.

If one really looked closely, they would have seen the comically dumbfound expression on Tsuan's face. He felt like the older man had and had not explained anything at the same time.

"So, now you and Hibari are like this?" Yamamoto asked, lifting his ring finger that had a bandage cover to imply the meaning. While Tsuan was blushing like mad, Gokudera yelled at the black haired boy and Dino laughed.

"Yeah."

"You bastard! How dare you show the lewd gesture! In front of the Tenth no less!"

"Lewd? Wha…?" Yamamoto stared at his friend, puzzled.

"Doing such thing in front of him is so disrespectful! Are you trying to corrupt his innocence!?"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, Tsuna isn't a little kid, you know."

"Don't lump the Tenth with the shameless creatures as you! And you!" now he turned to the blonde "You horse bastard! I don't care about what you and that bastard were doing on your free time, but the Tenth doesn't need to know about your stupid sex life!"

"It's not like I'm giving him full detail." Dino frowned. "Besides, Tsuna is the boss. He deserves to know."

"That his guardian, his male guardian, is having a relationship with another man!? Ha! It would only taint his fame!"

"Go…Gokudera kun, please stop…." Tsuna could only say meekly. His face was already red all over. _In fact, I already know the meaning. _Since he had seen other boys in class did to imply what they had done with their girlfriends. Or if he didn't, he sure would have known it when the silver haired man shouted a while ago. "It's fine. Really. I don't mind. What they do in their private lives is their business. Besides, isn't it a good thing? To be with the one you love." _Even though I've never thought Hibari san could do the lover thing. What a surprise! _He added inwardly.

"You are so kind, Tenth! Heard that, you fucking horse! Be grateful for his generosity!"

"But would it be alright?" it was Yamamoto who broke Gokudeara's 'Tenth is a great man' speech.

"What do you mean, baseball freak?"

"I mean, Hibari is Tsuna's Cloud Guardian. Wouldn't that be a problem? What if something happens when you guys are out?"

"Don't worry." Dino answered. The way he talked gave a feeling that he had thought about it (and perhaps had a talking practice, too). "I've discussed this with Reborn. As long as it doesn't keep Kyoya from his duty of being Tsuna's Cloud Guardian, it's alright for him to be my lover."

Reborn said from his place at the window seat. "Of course, Hibari's responsibilities as a guardian must come first in any circumstance."

"So you are alright with this as well, Reborn san?"

"It's not that unheard of. Most of the time we just neglect to put it in the history." Then a smirk. "It'd be fun to see how it's going, wouldn't it?"

_'This evil must be planning something.'_ Both the former student and the current student of the great tutor thought identically.

"A…anyway, Dino san," Tsuna tried to change the topic. "We know now that you're with Hibari san, but what really happened with all the bruises?"

"Oh, these?" the blonde looked at the bandage around him. "As I said. I got them when I asked Kyoya out. I took him to places, and as usual, he brought his tonfas along. When we got there, he just started fighting. Could you believe that!? That guy…" he made it sound annoyed, but Dino was actually smiling. "If he didn't like the place he should have just said so. No need to beat me at all!"

The blonde laughed it off, while Yamamoto laughed with him, commenting something about 'as expected of Hibari' and congratulated the older man, and Gokudera muttering 'idiot couple'. Tsuna half agreed with them. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if it's really the cause. _Hibari san loved fighting, but is he the type who fights with the one he likes? _

None of the younger eyes saw the baby hitman smirk under his fedora's shadow.

**To Be Continued...**

**To prevent more confussion, I put the label 1827 on the summary. And please accept my apology to D18 fan. I didn't mean to confuse or upset you.**


End file.
